


Weep Little Lion Man

by thicc_succ_for_a_bucc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, i think i accomplished that, my goal was to write an even sadder ending to series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc/pseuds/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc
Summary: Merlin is not as brave as he once was at the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

"M-Merlin. Hol-hold me," Arthur wheezed out, crumpled to the ground and in pain.

Merlin was already sobbing at this point, sobs so erratic and breathing in so hard he felt his chest was gonna be bruised tomorrow.

Arthur wasn't going to have a tomorrow. Merlin was not going to have a tomorrow either, incidentally, as Arthur's life was and always will be Merlin's life.

"Arth-Arthu-you can't leav-I love you-d- don't leave me!" Merlin articulated, screaming at Arthur as if it were his fault he was dying.

Arthur just stared up at him, as if he was trying to memorize every last part of Merlin's face, especially the cheekbones.

Gods, how could anyone ever forget those cheekbones.

Arthur's eyes were drooping, and his mouth was going a little bit slacker as each minute went by.

"Merlin. MERLIN," He whisper-yelled in a last attempt to be heard, wanting Merlin to remember what he said.

"I..LOVE YOU TOo." Silence. A head going slack. Sobs.

"Arthur,," Merlin collapsed. He would be alone in the clearing if it wouldn't be for Kilgarrah watching on silently.

He felt alone though.

He would always feel alone, until Arthur comes back.


End file.
